


FM/AM

by tetralibria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Недалёкое будущее. Стайлз Стилински — бизнесмен с процветающим бизнесом, беременной женой-красавицей, и жизнью, где все проблемы являются покоряемыми до одного дня, который полностью меняет его жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FM/AM

**Author's Note:**

> Идея взята с тамблеровского AU ideas. Удивительным образом именно Стайлз показался подходящим для этой роли. В этой так сказать, вселенной, никаких сверхъестественных существ в Бейкон Хиллс не существовало, всё было среднестатистическим.
> 
> Capital Cities — Safe And Sound  
> Imagine Dragons — All Eyes 
> 
> Вся разница между FM и AM станциями (если вкратце) — в том, что сетку вещания по AM-каналам уже не использует практически никто, кроме любителей; она считается устаревшей.

     Стайлз останавливается на очередном светофоре, замирая в огромном потоке автомобилистов, спешащих на работу ранним Лос-Анджелесским утром.   
  
— Лидия, дорогая, — в который раз взывает он к собственной жене, одновременно настраивая постоянно пропадающее радио, — я всё куплю. После работы.  
 _— Но, Стайлз…_  
— Никаких «но, Стайлз», понятно? — Быстро бормочет он в трубку, зажимая её между плечом и ухом. — У меня сегодня важная встреча с инвесторами, а ты сейчас запорешь всё собрание.  
 _— Каким таким образом?_  — Язвит та, раздражая Стайлза ещё сильнее.  
— Ты портишь мне настроение, Лидия, — завершает разговор Стилински, сбрасывая звонок.   
  
      Убрав смартфон в карман своих дорогих брюк, он продолжает поиски станции, с тихими ругательствами отмечая то, что очередь автомобилей ни насколько не продвинулась. Вытерев взмокшие ладони о брюки, Стилински продолжает нажимать кнопки на панели приборов, отклоняя очередной звонок беременной жены.  
  
— Стоило тратиться на грёбаный Мерседес, в котором не ловит чёртово радио! — Взрывается он, стукнув ладонями по рулю, случайно задев клаксон. Вдоволь нервно наулыбавшись соседям по несчастью, он отмечает, что в машине стало уже не так тихо, как прежде. Единственная радиостанция — первая стабильная, которую он нашёл с момента покупки автомобиля — начала своё вещание.   
  
 _— Привет всем слушателям этим относительно добрым утром!_ — Вещает звонкий голосок радиоведущей, отдаваясь приятным теплом в нутре Стилински, из-за чего тот ощутимо увеличивает громкость.  _— Меня зовут Джулия Ламберт, с вами станция 101.7, и вас снова ожидает музыкальное утро по пути на любимую — или не очень — работу._  
  
      Стайлз улыбнулся уголком губ — кажется, теперь это его любимая станция.  
  
 _— Сегодня восемнадцатое марта, на часах 6:37 утра, и вы только что закончили слушать новостной блок. Кажется,_  — ведущая на миг замолкает, —  _в мире всё опять не спокойно. Какой был бы толк, если всё было бы спокойно, верно, ребята?_  — Звонко смеётся ведущая.  _— Надеюсь, что у наших слушателей сегодня будет замечательный день, и вы сможете обнять своих любимых. А сейчас — один из самых любимых треков наших немногочисленных слушателей!_  
  
      Речь радиоведущей сменяется ненавязчивой тёплой мелодией, в которой Стайлз узнаёт любимую мелодию Лидии — Safe And Sound, и начинает тихо подпевать, постукивая пальцами по рулю, медленно продвигаясь в потоке авто.  
  
      Мелодия заканчивается, уступая место Джулии, в которой всё ещё плещется неуёмная энергия для наступающего дня:  
 _— Надеюсь, со всеми нашими радиослушателями не случится ничего более страшного, чем разгневанный в который раз начальник,_ — хихикает девушка,  _— и вы будете в полном порядке. В любом случае, — продолжает она, — водите аккуратно, ну, а если вы всё ещё не совсем проснулись, то желаю вам открыть ваши глаза под подходящую для этого песню от нами всеми любимых Imagine Dragons!_  — И она снова умолкает, запуская очередную энергичную песню, под которую Стайлз с удовольствием поворачивает на нужную ему улицу, приближаясь к относительно любимой работе всё ближе и ближе.  
  
  
      День проходит за днём, неделя за неделей, но станция остаётся прежней. Стайлз с каждым днём находит себя всё больше и больше зачарованным его прекрасной неизвестной радиоведущей, поднимающей его настроение каждым рабочим утром. Звонкий голос Джулии умудряется успокаивать его в долгих пробках по утрам и вечерам, после ссор с постепенно увеличивающейся в размерах Лидией, и после тяжких переговоров с партнёрами по бизнесу.   
  
  
 _— Хэй, доброе утро, Лос-Анджелес!_  — В очередной раз вещает радиоведущая, радостно начиная с приветствия.  _— Сегодня двадцать восьмое августа, 6:54 утра, и нас с вами ожидает замечательный…_  
  
      Договорить девушке не даёт шум, появившийся в эфире из ниоткуда, вслед за которым раздаётся стрельба, отзываясь в динамиках авто Стилински, из-за чего тот ощутимо покрывается моментальным липким потом страха, сжимая руль так, что костяшки рук белеют.   
  
 _— Кто-нибудь,_  — шепчет, захлёбываясь слезами, Джулия,  _— позвоните в полицию…_  
  
      Громкий одиночный выстрел огибает салон автомобиля, выдёргивая Стайлза из оцепенения, и тот быстро хватается за смартфон, набирая 911. Радиостанция тем временем источает лишь белый шум, действующий на нервы больше, чем кажется возможным, учитывая ситуацию.  
  
 _— 911, чем могу помочь?_  — Раздаётся в трубке голос оператора.  
— Я слышал стрельбу, отправьте наряд… — стучащими от озноба зубами произносит Стайлз, сворачивая на обочину и включая сигнальные огни.  
 _— Назовите адрес,_  — невозмутимым тоном требуют от Стилински, который ощущает невероятное понижение температуры в салоне.  
— Я… я не знаю, — отзывается мужчина, — но я слушал сегодня радиостанцию, и там началась стрельба… я не знаю, — бормочет он, потирая взмокшими ладонями лоб и пытаясь сдержать слёзы.   
 _— Вы можете сообщить название станции, чтобы я проверила местонахождение?_  
— Да, да, конечно, — Стайлз бросает быстрый взгляд на дисплей, — 101.7 FM. Девушка — ведущая — Джулия, они убили её последней… — Во всю рыдает Стайлз, крепко сжимая смартфон в ладони и опираясь лбом о руль.  
 _— Сэр, эти шутки не уместны,_  — внезапно раздалось после долгого молчания в ответ.  
— Что? Какие шутки? — Удивляется Стайлз, отрываясь от руля и смотря в зеркало заднего вида на свои красные от слёз глаза.  
 _— Мы выезжали на этот вызов шесть лет назад,_ — следует ответ, от которого у Стайлза отказывает дыхание.  _— Моя сестра была единственной радиоведущей, и станцию закрыли сразу после инцидента,_  — объясняет ему с тяжёлым вздохом оператор.  _— Сэр, вы в порядке?_ — Спрашивает она, когда от Стилински не следует никакого ответа.  
— Д-да, — произносит тот, нажимая на красную кнопку вызова, и роняет телефон из рук, откидываясь на спинку сидения и закрывая глаза. — Этого не может быть, — шепчет он, открывая глаза и всматриваясь в экран авто. Кровь мужчины стынет в жилах, когда он замечает, что станция располагается не на FM-волнах, а показывает вместо этого 1017 kHz. Шумно выдохнув, Стайлз начинает искать станцию на FM-волнах, чувствуя, как жутко ему становится, когда на 101.7 FM его встречает лишь белый шум.


End file.
